


Light Of My Life

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had a hard day and find  a light in the window waiting for him  Just the kind of light he wants for every single day.  Another Holiday story from MME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Of My Life

## Light Of My Life

by Patt

Author's website:  <http://patt_rose0.tripod.com/dreamingofsentinels/>

Petfly still owns these guys. They won't take my calls about buying them out. I cleaned them off and put them back when I was done.  


This is for all of my friend on MME. The best group of pals in the world. Mary, you get a special thank you for being there for me all the time. The rest of you know who you are. 

If you want to see the wonderful picture for this story you'll find it on my page. 

* * *

Light of My LifePatt 

Jim Ellison had one hell of a day at the precinct. If having to investigate a murder wasn't enough, he had two suspects and couldn't figure out who the guilty one was. They both seemed as guilty as the other. He wondered if perhaps it was both of them together, but that didn't seem to fit, either. Shit, this night couldn't get any worse. What I would do for just some peace and quiet and my lover. 

As Jim turned the corner of Prospect and Vine, he looked up at the window as he always did and there, in their window, was a sight he would not soon forget. A deep in thought Blair, in his briefs, looking out the balcony with the blinking lights from the tree in the background. Jim wondered if he'd ever seen anything so sexy before in his life. The Jim watched as he pulled closer to the building, and could see Blair better and realized that he had shaved the hair on his chest. Holy shit... I ask and I shall receive. 

Gone were the thoughts of murder suspects. Gone was the tired feeling that had plagued his body from 3:00 that afternoon. Instead, it was replaced with a feeling of awe. This man could turn Jim to Jell-O in just five minutes with a look alone. But what was that look on his face in the window. He almost looked sad. Shit... 

Jim parked in the garage and flew up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He wanted to make sure his love was all right. He was scared to death. Blair meant so much to the large man that sometimes he wondered if it was healthy. It's love, you big lug... 

Once he got near the loft, he could smell dinner and some type of Christmas cookie. Smiling, he opened the door and Blair turned around and smiled at him warmly. Jim melted into a pile of goo. Yes, this man is your life. He's your love. He's your home. Now go and show him you're the same to him. 

End Light of My Life 

* * *

End Light Of My Life by Patt: PattRose1@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
